Of Course
by Merlin Ambrosius
Summary: Izaya forgets about Masaomi's Birthday. / Roleplay-turned-fanfiction. Spoilers.


**Of Course**  
**Masaomi Birthday Short**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

* * *

I can't believe this.

When I actually thought that Izaya might have been slightly interested in my well-being and happiness, and that he actually might be a decent person, it dissolved completely.

I am currently sitting in his apartment, on his couch, after he called me over an hour ago saying he needed to talk to me about something.

Today, June Nineteenth, is my birthday. And I was hoping…

"So that's the jest of it! Ahh, look at the time, I've been rambling on for half an hour!" Izaya finally finished talking about whatever. I wasn't listening; I was too disappointed.

"Hey Orihara." I called him, and he looked at me with a confused face.

"What is it, Masaomi-kun?" Izaya was relaxing on the couch, his arms stretched out along the back. I looked at him.

"Do you remember if anything special is happening today?" I asked, and he raised a finger and brought it to his cheek.

"Hmm~? Nothing I can think of."

"Nothing is happening today?" I tried prompting him.

"Nope~! Why, is there supposed to be something going on?" Izaya looked at my with his confused face again, which seemed out of place on him. He always woe a stupid, cocky grin that made him look like he knew everything. Well, he did. He was an information broker after all. I sighed.

"Nevermind."

"Oh yeah~ I called you here because I needed your help picking something up." Izaya leaned forward on the couch, his elbows propped up on his knees. I was fiddling with the yellow scarf around my neck, and looked up at Izaya.

"Why do I have to help you? Can't you get someone else?"

"Saa, well, I was talking about my dilemma to Saki, when she said that you were pretty strong, and you could help me out." Somehow I found that hard to believe. I know that sometimes Izaya went to talk to Saki, but I can't help but think it was always for something malicious. I can't stand the way Saki follows everything Izaya does…

I sighed. The mention of Saki's name instantly melted me into butter, and now I was malleable. I got up and put my hands on my hips.

"Fine, I'll help you."

Izaya grinned and got up. He pulled on his coat and head towards the door. I silently followed him.

* * *

We were walking to pick up whatever Izaya needed. The sky was cloudy and gloomy, and it looked like it would rain. I didn't check the weather or anything, so I couldn't be sure.

For some reason, even if I was around this unbearable person who couldn't even remember my birthday, I was strangely calm. My hands were in my pockets as I walked, and I was watching the fur lining on Izayas' jacket slightly sway in the wind.

We walked by many people, and I noticed a group of three people; two boys and a girl. I stared at them as they walked past, all happy and smiling at each other. I finally turned my head away and continued walking. I haven't seen Anri or Mikado in a while. I tried calling Mikado this morning, but I couldn't reach him, and I don't have any contact with Anri. I know Mikado is the leader of the dollars, and Anri is definitely hiding something. I'm hiding something too, but…

"Masaomi~? You've been spacing out for a while." I heard Izaya call out to me, and I snapped my head up to look at him.

"Huh? Oh, sor—"

"Happy Birthday, Masaomi." He extended his arms out, and only then did I notice he was holding something. A bouquet of roses, and they looked very well kept. I blinked, unsure of what to say. I wasn't a big fan of flowers, because come on, I'm a guy, but getting this kind of thing from Izaya of all people…

"You remembered… Thank you…" I smiled genuinely, which is something I usually _never_ do around Izaya, as I took the roses. The bottom was tied together with a large red ribbon too. I held them in front of me and looked down at them. I had to admit, they were kind of nice… I felt heat rising to my cheeks, and a sudden sob rise. What is this feeling? Why do I feel so…

"It was a pain getting them shipped all the way over here~ I hope it— Hm? Masaomi-kun, are you feeling okay? Your face is a little red…"

"O-of course I'm okay." I sniffled.

"Do you have a cold?" I couldn't think of anything else to say back to him, so I just nodded.

"Yeah, I do." Izaya raised an eyebrow, but if he saw through it, which he probably did, he didn't say anything. I kept my gaze on the roses.

"I'm a little annoyed though. They didn't have yellow roses," Here he pointed to the bandana around my neck, "If you don't like them, I can always take them back."

"No! It's okay. I like them, a lot."

"Suit yourself~" Izaya simply shrugged and patted me on the head. I turned my head away as I felt a blush coming on again, and I glared at him for the corner of my eye. What the hell was that for…!

"Hm? Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Izaya leaned forward and put his hand on my forehead. I batted it away.

"You feel a little warm~"

"Shut up, maybe your hand is cold."

"Ah! You're probably allergic to these! You are, aren't you? Are you going to throw up? Oh wait, don't tell me you actually _like_ my present? You do, don't you?" Izaya spoke really fast, and I glared at him.

"Stop saying weird things!" I was a little frustrated at him. He knew I liked them a lot, so stop teasing me already!

"Me? Weird? You're the one with the beet-red face! I have to say the look suits you~!" I swung my fist at him, and he backed away.

"Shut up!" I uncurled the fist I used to attempt to punch Izaya and placed it on my cheek, in attempt to cool them down. The bastard simply laughed and ruffled my hair. Why does he keep treating me like a kid? Izaya put his hands in his pockets again and looked up at the sky, thoughtfully.

"Ah, I guess it isn't too bad to have boring days like these…" He paused. "…hm? It's raining again?" I felt a drop of water fall onto my nose and blinked in surprise. It started spitting, and it slowly grew stronger.

"My hair…" I pouted as I turned around to looks at the water falling onto the street. I couldn't walk around with bad hair. That would be the death of me. I suddenly felt something on my head, and turned around to see Izaya without his coat on. I looked at him confused.

"What? You have a cold right? Don't want it to get worse~" I nodded slowly, looking at him.

"What about you?" I noticed he was already getting soaked. He shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands.

"I'll be fiiine~" I chuckled.

"I guess. You're pretty indestructible already…"

"Pin pon! Well then~ I gather you'll be fine on your own from here?" Izaya said as he took a step to the side, in the direction of his house.

"You're leaving?"

"Yup~ I actually have business to attend to now." I nodded, and he patted me on the head one more time with a big smile before walking off.

"Okay! Later~!"

I raised a hand to wave before walking in the opposite direction, the bouquet in my arms. I smiled as I looked down, and noticed a small card that had fallen into a gap in the flowers. I pulled it out.

"_Of course I remembered! Happy Birthday, Masaomi."_


End file.
